Too Small to See
by Sakura-chan212
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was never invisible. What happened? Why now? Is there someone that is going to help her, read and find out!


**Too Small to See**

**This is going to be my first decent story and I'm determined to complete this one. I suck at summaries, so please don't judge too quickly. I also, apologize ahead of time for my poor grammar mistakes as well. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was never invisible. What happened? Why now? Is there someone that is going to help her, read and find out!**_

**Chapter Prologue:**

**Wasn't always like this**

It wasn't always like this; she was never this invisible to the world. Sakura Kinomoto with a girl with all smiles and her biggest smile happened when she was 14 years old, when she finally received a letter in the mail stating that she was accepted into the famous Arts Academy in Tomoeda, Japan. Within a year of being in a new school she made new friends, Tomoyo becoming her best friend actually more than a best friend she became a sister. At the Academy she was known as the triple threat singing, dancing and acting and when she wasn't busy she compose her own songs, music and choreography for fun.

But it was on that fateful day her life twisted and turned into something that her eyes could not believe and her mind that could comprehend. It happened a month after her seventeenth birthday.

The school bells shrilled throughout the school on a Friday afternoon and a young, curvy, green eyed beauty was racing down the halls with excitement in her eyes. Quickly yanking her locker opened and shoving her books inside, she felt arms slither around her waist and a felt a small soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled and faced her boyfriend of two years Eriol.

"Hey," she said excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, how was your afternoon."

"Boring, I guess it's because I'm too excited for tonight." All day she couldn't help but think about the charity event she gets to perform at this evening.

"I wish I could come and see you perform but my sister Nakuru is coming to visit me for the weekend so I have to pick her up at the airport tonight."

"It's okay Eriol you heard me sing plenty of times."

"I know but I love hearing you sing."

"Awe, you're too sweet" she said. She realizes that they both are already at the schools parking lot. She turns to Eriol giving him a goodbye kiss.

"Oi! How many times have I told no PDA with my sister you Gaki!"

Both Eriol and Sakura jump away from each other quickly with sheepish grin on Eriol's face and a pout on Sakura's face . "Mou, Toya why do you have to be so mean?"

"That's because I'm your brother Kaijuu."

"Don't call me that, I'm no Kaijuu"

"Whatever, Kaijuuuuu!"

"Ughhhh! Sorry Eriol I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Bye Sakura!" They give each other one last hug before separating their own ways. Toya and Sakura drove in peace silence back to their house, with the odd time Sakura would sing a few lyrics from the radio. Once Toya pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, Sakura quickly races inside the house and calls Tomoyo to come over to help pick out an outfit to the event.

"I still can't believe you Sakura who can sing, dance, and act at our school can't manage to pick an outfit for the event."

"Mou, Tomoyo you know I hate shopping and trying on clothes, with having you choosing my outfit and doing my make-up I thought it would be easier."

"How can you hate shopping?"

"Okay fine, I don't hate it. I just have a very strong dislike for it. Besides I know you like dressing me up so I thought you would be happy to do this."

"Your right I am happy to do this lets get started shall we," Tomoyo said with a evil smirk on her face. Sakura had only one thought in her mid and that was _"here comes the torture."_

With two hours of hairstyling, make-up and finding and outfit for tonight, Tomoyo was finally happy with Sakura look. Sakura's hair was loosely curled and reached down her middle of her back, her make is more on the natural look expect for her eyes. Tomoyo wanted to make sure her eyes would stand out so she decided to do her eyes in a smoky look. Her dress is a strapless flowing dressing that reached down to an inch above her knee, with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and she wore pink stiletto heels with her dress.

When Sakura saw here self in the mirror she couldn't help but smile, then turns to Tomoyo and asks, "Are you coming to see me perform tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, plus I got to film Sakura being sooo Kawaii on stage," Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

Sakura nervously chuckles; she turns as she hears her bedroom door open. Her mother Nadeshiko and her father Fujitaka walk into her room.

"Sakura, my daughter you look beautiful, Tomoyo you have outdone yourself," said Nadeshiko.

"You're beautiful as always Sakura and Tomoyo we are heading to the charity event early so we can make sure Sakura gets there on time, will you be joining us?" Fujitaka asks.

"On no, it's okay I have to go home and change first, so I will be meeting you guys there," Tomoyo replies to Sakura parents.

"Alright, we'll save you a seat then."

_**Time Skips to the Charity Event**_

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, hear to start off our charity event is our first perform Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura walks out on stage with an acoustic guitar in her hand. "Hello everyone, the song I'm singing to you is a song I wrote myself, it's called Our Song. Hope you enjoy it!" Sakura then starts strumming her guitar.

_I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song"  
And he says..._

_[Chorus:]__  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

I was walking up  
The front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
And been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway,  
Well on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice  
All the roses  
And the note that said...

_[Chorus:]__  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

_[Chorus:]__  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again_

I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen  
And an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

Just as she finished her song everyone bursts into applause and Sakura broke out into a huge smile. Throughout the whole night Sakura couldn't stop smiling, once the charity event was over Sakura along with her brother and parents were driving back home. With her father driving everyone in the car was talking about how great the night was.

"For a kaijuu, you singing was pretty good," Sakura turned her head to scowl at Toya, but before she had the chance, she heard he father curse and that was the last thing she heard before her world came tumbling.

**So this is the prologue, I know is not in anybody's POV but for the remainder of the story the chapters will be in Sakura's POV and possibly a couple of Syoaran's POV. I hope you guys like it so far.**

**P.S. sorry if the prologue sounds a bit choppy but I promise you the rest of the story won't sound like that.**

**Read and comment! Enjoy!**


End file.
